


Temptation

by AlexisGreen



Category: Muse
Genre: AU, Belldom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisGreen/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biggest temptation of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

The party was in full swing by the time he parked his convertible in the ranch’s crowded driveway. Lights spilled from the ground floor onto a large patio, paving a bright way towards the pool. The Sharpes, who’s who of the fashion retail world, were the most recent owners of the place; the couple was however conveniently away on holiday for the next two weeks. A history of wild and depraved parties, solidified by one eager owner after another, had helped establish a certain kind of fame to the place, a sprawling ranch, hidden away in the hills of Santa Barbara. Its best part? Isolation. Far from nosy neighbors to complain about the music, which shook the ground, or to gawk at the string of drug dealers who lined up the road to the ranch that evening. Because, when the parents were out of town, Caleb Sharpe III, son and walking time bomb, threw the wildest parties of them all. 

Without a second look to his companion, Dominic exited the car, the door slamming shut behind him. He had to escape the confined space, and right then, the house and its crowd were the perfect destination. The people were unimportant, this could have been anywhere on the face of the earth really, but they came with alcohol and recreational – and maybe, hopefully, not so recreational – drugs. That certainly interested him. He heard footsteps rushing to catch up with him, but he kept his eyes trained on the ranch and quickened his pace. He’d had enough of never getting what he wanted. He’d had too much of temptation. Right then he needed something to forget.

Waves of heat seemed to hit him as soon as he stepped inside, the warmth of the Californian summer night cranked up to the max, soaked with pulsating music and the smell of sweat. In front of him, the grand living space had been converted into a dance floor. Wide windows opened up towards the valley, the lights of the town below shimmering in the darkness, a whole world laid at the feet of a hedonistic crowd. Hypnotic music shot into his bloodstream, pumping a mild surge of adrenaline through his system, enough to make him not regret coming here tonight straight off. Bodies, little more than shadows, moved in unison everywhere he looked, swaying, touching. Florescent lights hung off curves and angles, revealing then hiding. Enticing. Despite the overt invitation, this wasn’t his scene, though, at least not while he was still sober.

He snaked his way through the dancing beast, to look for the bar. Hands roamed across his chest, along his back as he did, slipping under his shirt and slowing him down; girls, boys, it didn’t really matter. What would have excited him months ago held no appeal now, although chances were that he’d return for some company later, when his craving had been dulled. 

He found his two best friends near the pool, conveniently positioned next to one of the bars but in full view of the best sights of the party. Dominic ignored the beautiful, barely covered bodies wrestling for attention and zoned in on the closest bottle of Jack Daniels. Twisting the cap with a well-rehearsed move, he took a swig straight from the bottle. Sharp alcohol burned down his throat, but the flavor was a welcome change to the bile he was getting used to tasting. Only when the whiskey started to work its magic in his belly he greeted the other two members of what their school had dubbed the Fearsome Threesome. 

“I didn’t think you were coming,” Chris asked, pushing a hand through his hair to work some of the humidity out. There were no indications the night intended to cool off at some point. Next to him, Tom fiddled with his iPhone in what Dominic no doubted was an attempt to post some outrageous videos on the net. Tom blogged, or vlogged, or whatever the terminology was for someone obsessed with recording everything for posterity.

“Yeah, wasn’t planning on it.” Dom didn’t elaborate on why staying home would have driven him wild, how speculations about tonight would have had him unable to do anything but think about this party. “Decided to check it out. Keep you two assholes under control.”

“Who are you kidding, Howard? You’re catching up fast,” Chris pointed to the bottle of whiskey in Dom’s hand, “and we’ve been here for a couple of hours already.”

“Temptation was too strong, man. If you can’t beat them, join them. So, what’s going on here,” he asked, moving to face his friends. 

Both guys groaned at the same time. “What? What did I say?”

“Just move out of the way, Howard. You’re blocking the view and Helena is just about to flat fuck Tina.” 

“Fine,” the blond smirked, looking over his shoulder to the two beauties tangled around each other in the swimming pool. “You could always join them, you know.”

“Not everyone can get any pussy they want with just a click of their fingers. I’m too sober to take the rejection and not nearly drunk enough to dare, my pussy-magnet friend.”

Tom had a valid point, and it wasn’t on his sobriety, judging by the way he slurred his s-es. There were two big, gaping big, holes in that theory, though. One, for the past year, the only pussy Dom had been interested in was the sort that was willing to share her boyfriend with him. And second, not even Dominic Howard got everyone he wanted.

Take the host, for example. Dom and Caleb went to school together, both of them seniors, and they’d more or less grown up together. As opposed to Dom, who’d made his bisexual preferences known only recently, Caleb had always been openly, and exclusively, gay. As well as completely off limits to Dom. Not due to the lack of attempts to hook up from the blonde’s side. Caleb, smug in his confidence, evaded each one of Dom’s advances, declined all date invitations and openly looked at Dominic as if the blond carried the plague. Which was a healthy attitude considering the long, very long list of sexual partners Dominic had indulged in over the years.

It still irritated him to no end that an amazing eye-candy like Caleb was out of reach, and Caleb’s dark complexion, slim frame and fantastic ass didn’t help at all. An ass that was nowhere in sight, by the way.

“Dom, you still with us?”

“Yeah, the view is interesting after all, I guess,” a wink of the eye towards Chris, and Dom took another swig from the whiskey bottle, the edge of the alcohol already dull to his senses. “Is that skunk,” he asked Tom, eyeing the neatly rolled cigarette the brunet palmed.

Tom nodded, then asked. “Joint or spliff?”

“Spliff now, joint later. Hope you’ve got plenty, I need to get hammered tonight.”

Without a word, Tom passed him a fresh cigarette, and Dom sucked in two breaths of the weed and tobacco mix, the pungent smell hitting his nostrils, and a rush of adrenaline bursting in his brain in the same instant. He tasted the herbs burnt by his greedy puffs, he felt the small billow of smoke forming on his tongue, before he exhaled it shakily. 

In the swimming pool, a third girl had joined the other two. Blonde and tall, her presence took the show to new levels. About a dozen guys now watched how the two brunettes welcomed her between them, running their hands along her back, caressing her shoulders. Helena, holding the lithe blonde up from behind, leaned forward and kissed Tina playfully over the girl’s shoulder, one hand sneaking up to fondle her breast. The blonde – Dom didn’t know who she was – gasped in feigned shock, but even the poorly masked surprise lasted only seconds, as her bikini top was quickly removed by nimble fingers, and Tina ducked to catch a dark nipple between her lips.

As whistling ensued around the swimming pool, Dominic turned around and wandered off, Jack Daniels and spliff still attached to him. He didn’t blame the guys for being aroused by the sight of three hot girls making out without any inhibitions. Not so long ago, he would have been the first to ambush them; now, he needed smooth planes and angles instead of curves to even get it up, and even then, the wrong eye color, the wrong skin tone, a deeper voice than what he was looking for would easily break the illusion, and he was left craving, always craving. Someone up there had a sick sense of humor. 

His feet took him back inside, through room after room full to the brink with people. The landscape of writhing bodies on the dance floor was suddenly much more interesting, as the high kicked in, colors sharper, shadows carved in velvet. A warped version of tunnel vision set in, and his eyes focused on detailed sections of the scene as if watching through a microscope, the flash of metal from a pendant barbell pierced through a navel at his right, the sloppy sounds of kissing from the couple propped by a wall to his left. He allowed his body to be swallowed by the sensations, as well as the crowd, dancing almost absent-mindedly to music he had no desire to enjoy and with people he had no inclination to get to know. He allowed himself to get lost into whatever, whoever welcomed him with no questions asked, no barriers raised, for as long as that was possible. Minutes or hours later, warm hands joined his body, tickling under his ribs, sneaking under his t-shirt. Dominic screwed his eyes shut, pretending the arms embracing him belonged to the person he craved, pretending that the fingers which flicked his nipples playfully were the same fingers he’d spent whole nights fantasizing about. Trailing his body, tracing his muscled back, tiptoeing towards his belly to caress the soft skin above his jeans belt and sending his body into endorphin-fuelled seizures, he knew those fingers could work miracles. Lips covered in gloss attached themselves behind his neck. He tried to squeeze out of the embrace – let me dream some more, his body screamed – but the mouth followed persistently, dropping wet kisses across his shoulders. And just like that, with no other prompt, the weed he’d smoked earlier wasn’t enough, because these lips were too full, that mouth was too assuming, and the first cracks into his bubble were starting to surface.

He broke away from the girl, turning around to excuse himself. “Elle, don’t,” he warned as the girl linked her arms around his neck and pushed their bodies flush. “Not a good idea,” he cautioned again, removing her firmly. 

“Argh. Dominic! Why not,” she pouted in a seductive pose, which just made her look like a fish fresh out of water in his altered state of mind.

“We broke up, remember?” He did, he remembered exactly why he’d dumped her, although she was slim and skinny, and her collarbones jutted out almost the same as…

“So what? We can have a little bit of harmless fun. You’re not here with anyone else, are you,” she insisted, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Dominic interrupted her. He seriously needed something stronger and he had to find his friends quick. “Whatever, Elle. We’re not having this conversation again.”

He pushed past her, past the surrounding mass of growing half-naked bodies around them, back towards the patio. “Caleb was looking for you…”He heard Elle’s voice behind him, but didn’t turn around to acknowledge the information, even though it presented a very interesting twist in the events. Caleb never looked for him, never wanted to talk to him.

The patio and the swimming pool were even more crowded than earlier; the threesome in the pool was now a full blown orgy, and even if most of the high from his spliff had worn out, he still couldn’t make heads or tails of most people in there. 

Thankfully, his friends were still dressed – he didn’t think he would cope with seeing Tom’s hairy ass just yet – and lounging in recliners by the pool. And thankfully for them, several girls now lurked around them also.

Dominic plopped down next to Tom, lounger groaning under their combined weight, and held out his hand. His habit was well known, and the night was almost half spent. 

Reaching into his pocket, Tom handed over some of his best stuff, and Dominic palmed it quickly, rising to pat his pocket for the lighter.

“Did Caleb speak to you, Howard?” Chris called after him, before he’d had a chance to disappear. Dominic’s head whipped around. Coming from Elle, he didn’t want to think about it much; coming from Chris though…

“Word is he’s looking for you.” The brunet winked, grinning just a little wider at Dominic’s bewildered expression.

Could this be it, could this be the saving grace of this evening? “Where is he,” he asked, working to swallow the dryness in his mouth.

“Try upstairs, master bedroom,” replied one of the girls within earshot, with a wink of her own. In a voice dripping with honey, she added. “It’s off limits to most, but I’m sure Caleb would make an exception for you, Dominic.”

Dominic blinked some of his surprise away, then turned on his heels and made for the ranch. He didn’t recognize the girl – most women’s faces were non descript to him anyway – but there was only one way to find out if the rumors were reality, and not just some drug fuelled fantasy of his. He tracked down the stairs fast enough. No mean feat considering the crowd inside got rowdier by the minute. Upstairs, more rooms than he bothered to count bordered a wide landing, and he proceeded to work his way through them in search of the master bedroom.

It turned out it was easy enough to find, the only door locked on the whole floor. He knocked, calm on the outside, first shivers of anticipation flipping inside his stomach. “Caleb, you in there? It’s Dominic.”

A few soft murmurs and the shuffle of feet later, and the door opened to welcome him in. Caleb stood, an arrogant smirk on his face, waiting until Dominic was inside to close the door behind him.

Dominic didn’t pay much attention to the room, walk in wardrobe, plenty of mirrors, a large ruffled bed. The person who’d lured him here was more attractive than any piece of furniture and decoration. He faced Caleb, watching the way the shorter boy’s lips twitched into a sexy, but majorly devious smile. He took a step to close the gap between them, but Caleb inched away, backing towards the bed to keep his distance.

“You wanted to talk,” Dominic stated, brows slightly bowed in confusion. He moved again, and this time Caleb didn’t retreat. He brought his body within an inch of the other guy’s and prompted. “So, talk.”

One of Caleb’s hands shot out to grip Dominic’s hip, dark fingers fanning out to massage the muscles on his lower back. Caleb’s dark eyes were fixed on Dominic as he licked his lips, and whispered. “Just thought I’d try something different.”

Impatient, Dominic growled and lowered his face to capture his lips in a kiss, devoid of pleasantries, lacking in affection. He grabbed the boy’s head with a strong hand and his ass with the other, crushing their bodies together, molding them into one. Caleb kissed back, matched Dominic’s aggressive hunger, tongue darting out to tease the blond’s. When Dominic moved his hand towards his belt, he broke away though, clucking his tongue in amusement.

“Oh no, Dominic, did you think I was referring to me? Oh no, hot stuff, I’m still off limits to you. You can have the next best thing though.” He gestured behind him, where the sheets on the bed seemed to be bunched all the way to the side.

As if on cue, a supple body stretched underneath the pile, dark sheets falling over the edge of the bed, leaving just one carelessly draped over the waist. Dominic watched in horror the way a familiar shock of black hair contrasted with familiar pale skin, all on display just two feet away. 

“What the fuck does this mean, Caleb,” he hissed violently, fists clenching as anger surged through his veins.

“My darling Dominic, I thought I was obvious. Let me explain,” Caleb murmured, fingers stretched to follow the contours of the blond’s elbow. Only the faint ticking of the bedside clock rang over their heavy breathing. “You want me. And I want him.”

“You piece of sh-“

Caleb tsked him, annoyance a fleeting emotion he brushed aside from the path to his goal. Oh, he was certain Dominic would play nice, he was that irresistible. “No need for insults. I have even had the courtesy to ask this gorgeous creature’s permission.” 

He backed away from the blond, eyes still charged with electricity and challenge, until his legs hit the frame of the bed. Sinking to sit down in a lascivious pose, Caleb licked his lips again and one of his hands strayed to caress the skin along the long, skinny legs of the slumbering boy. “This pretty, little thing has been asking for you all night. He seemed so lost, after you abandoned him in the crowd. I just had to,” his tongue pushed out to moisten his lips again, “take care of him as best I could.”

“Caleb.” An unmistakable warning ran through the single word, and yet the host of the party flicked it away, fingers still skimming a bony ankle, slipping under the sole of the foot, rubbing slowly, even tenderly alongside the ridges of the fibula. He seemed fascinated with the movement, and the blond growled low in his chest at the presumptuous touch. 

“Caleb.” The second warning demanded his attention, only seconds before a strong arm clasped his shoulder. “What did you do? Did you put something in his drink?”

Caleb took his time. His hand skimmed upwards to stoke behind a knee, and then turned his hungry gaze from his prey to toy with the blond again. His left hand plucked the top buttons on his shirt open to reveal a tanned chest. “He asked for it, Dominic. He wanted to relax, wanted something to take his mind off you. Stop acting like a choir boy, the innocent act doesn’t suit you.” 

The words left marks inside Dominic’s heart; he really didn’t want to believe them, or believe the fire that blossomed under his skin as soon as they were spoken. A protest died in his throat, and his eyes followed Caleb as he hitched higher up the bed, the pristine sheet moving aside to reveal more of the awakening boy’s pristine skin.

“You know what else he wanted, Dominic,” Caleb drawled, leaning closer to rest his head on the boy’s shoulder. “He wanted you.”

“Stop this sick game, you perv-“

“Oh, it’s not a game, believe me, Dominic. Not if every one of us gets what they want. It’s not a game if everyone is satisfied.”

“He is my –“

“I know, isn’t that wonderful?”

Wonderful. A devious yet simple way to describe the thoughts, the feelings which had clawed at Dominic from the inside for months now. Wonderful, and wrong. Wrong on so many levels that society would have ripped his balls out and thrown them to the dogs for even mentioning this act in public. Wrong, but still so mind-blowingly tempting. The biggest temptation of all.

“I can’t, I’m getting out of –“

“Don’t go,” a smaller voice stopped him. Grey stormy eyes met blue, hazy ones. No further words were needed, although Go, Run as far away as possible would have done nicely then. Only two steps away, so close, so far away, his prize awaited. At his side, Caleb nuzzled his throat, dropping small bites in the curve of his neck. The absence of light in the room didn’t obscure any of the boy’s beauty, it didn’t hide the way his eyes closed one moment and opened the next, only to roll back in his head, as a nimble tongue flicked his earlobe. One of Caleb’s hands still stroked one of the boy’s long arms, but the other now tilted his head away for better access. “Tell him,” Caleb whispered in his ear. 

Dominic held his breath. Permission or chastisement, to listen or to disobey was no longer a choice in the matter. He needed to be close to the boy, he needed to find out his fate now, sooner rather than later, because knowing was infinitely preferable to never discovering. “Tell me,” he consented, half out of breath, sobered up already.

Blue, shimmering eyes locked back with his. Proof of a furious blush spread out on the boy’s neck, in a random pattern of nature’s choosing, and he visibly swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking. Calm, incredibly calm, he sealed both their fates. “I want you.”

There wasn’t much he remembered about how he got undressed, he was just aware that under the boy’s scrutiny, his skin tingled like singed with wildfire. He remembered the boy’s beautiful gasp, a caress all on its own, as his shirt seemed to melt away, or how he’d propped his head on his elbow for a better look when his tight jeans threatened to topple him over. He remembered – with satisfaction – the forceful way he’d pushed Caleb off his boy, and how he towered over him to order. “Touch yourself.”

There was a mesmerized acknowledgement in the electric blue eyes. Months of frustration were wiped away as elegant fingers wrapped around a gorgeous cock he already knew he’d never grow tired of. Beneath his eyes and his breath, the boy teased his lengthy shyly at first, in slow motion, one stroke followed by another, upwards then downwards in a divine rhythm. The blush now stained his cheeks a raspberry red, interrupted only by the hollows of his cheekbones. 

Cheekbones that Dominic would have liked to lick, to savor, to memorize but not in front of an audience. “I should break your legs for ever thinking you could touch him. You’re not good enough for him, do you hear? Get out,” he spat at Caleb. “And if you say anything to anyone about what is going on in here, you’re going to regret living on the same continent as me.”

With a regretful look to the show underneath him, Dominic gathered Caleb’s things and stalked him out of his parents’ bedroom to make sure they had the privacy they needed. Conveniently, the door locked on the inside and he gleefully shut away the outside world. Caleb had been such a fool; yes, he’d wanted to fuck him, because somehow he’d always eluded him. But in his stupid catch-me-if-you-can game, Caleb had made a fatal mistake – the boy waiting for him on the bed. Why settle for vanilla, when you can have all the flavors of the world spread out in front of you?

Slender body covered in sweat, aroused simply by the proximity of the object of his desire, he turned around to approach the bed once again. He stood at the edge, admiring the striking beauty of the boy below, black hair spiked on the pillows, unblemished skin waiting to be devoured and yes, oh yes, beautiful eyes staring back unwaveringly at him.

“I don’t remember telling you to stop touching yourself.” Dominic’s low chuckle followed the strangled moan escaping the boy’s lips, filth and innocence mixed in equal measure. One of his hands now tugged in lazy motions at that gorgeous cock, while the other reached down to cup his balls. The friction, exquisite to watch, as it must have been to feel, drew further groans from the brunet’s mouth. 

 

Dominic knelt at the foot of the bed, watching as the boy’s piano-trained fingers worked his cock over and over, swiping at the moisture gathering at the tip and spreading it on the flushed, pink skin. He reached for one of the boy’s feet, and he started massaging the pads under the toes, laughing softly at the jerk of his head and the blissful expression on his face. “Erogenous zone?”

The boy nodded, pretty mouth stretching into a grin, a little bit of tension leaving his shoulders.

Dominic continued to rub in circles, running his knuckles under the arch of the boy’s feet, alternating squeezes and presses and reminders to the boy to carry on touching. “Look at you, beautiful.” His tongue tickled the brunet’s toes for a few seconds, before he taunted again. “Who would’ve thought the day would come and I’d see you wanking for me?”

“Only for you, Dominic.” The admission, spoken softly, but clearly again made Dominic’s heart flutter in ways that had nothing to do with how painfully hard he was. “Take me, please. Make me yours.”

Growling hungrily, Dominic dropped the boy’s foot and crawled on top of him again, propping himself on his elbows. Wrong, yet so tempting, more tempting than Eve’s apple served on a golden platter. His heart twisted in knots at the sight of the brunet’s wanton abandon – hands moving relentlessly over his groin, hair plastered over his forehead, lip bitten harshly between his teeth. He hadn’t even touched him properly, Dominic smirked. 

Apprehension faded. He could deal with anything under the harsh light of day. One night and all be damned. For now, his beautiful, his beloved awaited. “Matthew,” he whispered and dived down to bite, then suck the brunet’s bottom lip in his mouth, relishing the whimpers, which vibrated in the body beneath him. His tongue slipped between the boy’s lips, forcing them to welcome him, licking them to taste their flavor, to commit each sensation to memory. 

One breath later and he tucked his hands into dark strands, tugging Matthew up to smash their mouths together, confirming his want, his desire to take all that the boy had to offer and leave nothing to anyone else. 

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted you?” His lips moved quietly to suck mark after mark on that lavish neck, watching with rapture how the blood rushed under the skin to brand his lover as his own. “It must be years now, years of feeding my need for you with fantasies of your body.”

“Why?” The brunet’s screwed his eyes shut, struggling to utter more than a single word under the onslaught of pleasure delivered by the blond.

“Why do I desire you?” Dominic stopped briefly to contemplate the beauty below him. How could he begin to describe the feeling of thousand desires collapsing on top of him at once, the free fall vortex of sensations and emotions, which assaulted him.

‘Nhuh,” the brunet mumbled, as Dominic moved lower, discovering more with his hands and his lips, teasing one nipple, then the other between his teeth, laving his bites with saliva and whispering his adoration at every step of the way. “Why did you wait so long?”

“Later, my beautiful,” he shushed Matthew with an open mouth lick under his arm, the scent of his arousal more powerful than any aphrodisiac on earth. There would be a better time to talk about fears and repercussions, to talk about their future, if such a thing existed. Now was not such a time, the moment here had to be savored and cherished. He hovered above the brunet’s mouth, lips separated by just a breath, and teased his bottom lip with two fingers before slipping them to sample the heat inside.

Eyes rolling back in his head, the brunet shivered and sucked. Goosebumps blossomed all over his skin, chills travelling along his spine under Dominic’s unwavering eyes. His tongue lapped Dominic’s fingers, separating them, then nipping at them with a daring smirk.

Growling at his playfulness, Dominic ducked his head to bite the brunet’s neck just below his ear. With a last rub along Matthew’s tongue, he extracted his fingers and wrapped them around the boy’s iron hard erection. He nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent, tracing a vein with his tongue. Small bursts of pleasure vibrated in Matthew’s chest, hands clutching helplessly at the sheets, while Dominic’s own hand fondled his cock with languid, calculated strokes. 

Enjoying the gasps that punctuated every corkscrew of his hand, Dominic’s mouth traveled south, learning the curve of each rib, memorizing each angle, savoring Matthew’s smooth torso. He stopped to skim Matthew’s hipbone with his lips, licking back and forth, his half-day stubble rubbing the sensitive skin next to the brunet’s groin. Eventually, a long time later, Dominic rested his cheek on Matthew’s inner thigh, relishing the heat, which radiated from his body. His hand never once stopped pumping his cock, greed flaring in his eyes as fresh drops of pre-cum beaded at its tip.

Without being able to restrain himself, without asking for permission, he moved to place a chaste kiss at the base of Matthew’s cock, feeling it twitch under his gentle touch. When the burn of his emotion threatened to combust his calm demeanor, he swooped in and took the brunet’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue in tantalizing circles on the underside.

Matthew shot off the bed, his back arched, knees buckling under him. Slipping an arm beneath his back, Dominic steadied him, massaging his ass, while his lips and tongue continued to pleasure him. Their eyes met briefly, Matthew’s lustful and glowing with trust, Dominic’s hungry, ever so hungry. With a choke, the brunet came, seizing with the shock of his release; Dominic’s mouth didn’t move an inch, delivering long sucks until Matthew was completely spent.

Moments later, long fingers tangled in Dominic’s hair, and the blond crawled over Matthew’s body, leaving wet kisses behind. Held by his arms, he admired the dazed, wanton beauty of the boy below him. His own arousal begged for release. Sucking Matthew off had been perfect, but he needed more; he was nowhere near satisfied. 

The brunet surprised him, pushing a small bottle of lube into his hand. He giggled nervously at the question in Dominic’s eyes and just shrugged. “Caleb was prepared.”

Dominic swore, loudly and violently. “What were you thinking, Matthew? Why?”

Panic, maybe even despair flashed into those deep blue eyes. He moved to look away, but Dominic held onto his chin, demanding an answer. “He was there, kind and… I don’t know, sweet. He told me he’d seen me around the school, told me how much he liked me. I thought…” his voice dropped to a whisper, tone broken and sad, “you didn’t like me. I thought I could never have you, and he saw right through me. He said there might be a way… for us to be together.”

“I would fucking strangle Caleb with my bare hands right now.” 

Matthew smoothed away the wet strands of hair on the blond’s forehead. “Forget about Caleb. You’re here, that’s what counts.” He picked up Dominic’s right hand and deftly squeezed cool lube on his fingers. “Let’s make the most of it.”

Dominic’s head dropped on the pillow, anger towards Caleb still raging hot in his blood. Almost without thinking, his hand reached lower between their bodies, to cup Matthew’s balls and lightly tease the hidden area below them. On instinct, his rage channeled into sensations, a finger slipping further down and inside the brunet’s body.

They both cursed at the same time.

“Shall I stop,” Dominic asked, cradling Matthew to his chest.

“Don’t stop,” the boy whispered back, pupils full blown with lust. “It feels…” his whole body shook with tremors, “good.”

“Just good, Matthew,” chuckled Dominic into his ear. “Let’s see if I can make you feel great. Exhale,” A second finger slid into Matthew, timidly at first, confidently later, one knuckle at a time, making the brunet whimper and tremble around them. “Exhale, god damn it,” hissed Dominic, “let me in.”

He worked his hand with the same tenacity with which he’d jerked the brunet off earlier, stretching, caressing his balls with his thumb, until Matthew pushed back onto his fingers, raising his hips to meet his strokes. He would have happily carried on if Matthew didn’t reach to still his hand, barely audible through clenched teeth. “Enough. Please.”  
Dominic didn’t need a second invitation, although this time his eyes asked for permission. And through his own half-lidded eyes, Matthew couldn’t be more eager to grant it. Even as the blond penetrated him, and breath hitched in his throat at the intrusion, his eyes never wavered in their trust. His body and his heart were with Dominic.

As he seated himself all the way in, the blond paused to admire his lover again. He couldn’t help the affection that rose in his chest and nearly choked him. Blue eyes stared at him, and his whole world seemed to gain a new axis, grounded into here and into him, only him.

Dominic crashed their mouths together, nipping the brunet’s lips, sucking his tongue into his own mouth. Their bodies began moving to the rhythm of their kissing, adrenaline running high, pleasure taking over.

Light-headed, Matthew broke away, gasping for breath. “Mmm, you still taste of me, plus watermelon.”

“I did a few shots before coming upstairs. I actually might be moderately drunk right now.”

“Is that what I am then? A drunken, secret fumble, someone you can forget tomorrow so you can go back to chasing Caleb?”

“Forget? You have no idea, beautiful. I’m going to remember the way I slid into you for the first time, and countless times after,” he moved his hips in a tidal rhythm, in control of his body as well as the body below him. “I’ll always remember how perfect you are for me, how you let me violate your ass with my cock. You let me turn your body into my playground, let me run my fingers through your hair and smell the arousal in your sweat and you let me suck that delicious cock until your release flooded my throat. I’ll always remember this night, beautiful. I’ll always remember you like this, writhing under me, begging for more.”

“More. Yes, please,” echoed the brunet, voice husky at first, hitching higher as Dominic seemed to find a spot inside his body which turned his world into fireworks. His body nearly squirmed away from the onslaught of sensations, but Dominic pinned his arms to the mattress, driving into him with a reckless abandon.

“Look at us, Matthew.” A strangled moan vibrated in the brunet’s throat, and his arms twitched in Dominic’s hold. “Look at how good we fit together.”

Matthew lifted his eyes to look at the blond’s cock, entering his body, but before he had a chance to marvel at the sight, Dominic changed pace. Knees braced against the mattress, his hips angled so that his cock slid almost out of Matthew’s body before driving back in. For what seemed like the hundredth time, Matthew bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut, submitting to the blond’s power. 

“Have you done this before, Matthew?” The tiniest pause in reply, even in the midst of their passion, and possessiveness surged into Dominic. “Answer me. Has anyone else taken you like this, beautiful?”

Even through his ferocious thrusts, Matthew found the strength to smile. “Just toys. I’ve dreamt about you for a long time.”

Images of the brunet working a toy in and out of his ass to pleasure himself while fantasizing about Dominic made the blond’s skin crawl with need. His left arm pressed Matthew’s hands deeper into the mattress, while he supported his weight with his right; he slammed his pelvis into the boy, and Matthew howled at the brutality. 

“Touch me. Please.”

“Not yet, beautiful. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Light exploded behind his eyelids, his body soaring to new heights, losing his grip on reality.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dominic’s right hand warmed his thigh as he drove them home, occasionally sneaking up to brush against his crotch. In the driveway in front of the house, Matthew grabbed Dominic’s wrist before the blond exited the car. “You go on ahead, I need a couple of minutes to –“

The blond’s smirk was all-knowing and he walked ahead, giving his lover time to re-adjust himself in his tight jeans.

Inside, Dominic dropped his car keys in the bowl in the lobby, then made his way towards the kitchen where his father and stepmother drank coffee and watched the news.

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in,” his father joked, as Dominic shrugged of his jacket.

“Leave the boy alone, Bernard, you used to come home during the afternoon after the party, or so your mom says.” Linda patted Dominic’s shoulder, and poured him a mug. “Where’s your brother, honey?”

“Matthew? He’s just outside, he’ll be in shortly.”


End file.
